Energy crisis and environmental problems have become important factors restricting global development. New energy vehicles, chiefly electric vehicles, have become one of the effective means to alleviate energy pressure and reduce environmental pollution. As electric vehicles are driven by pure electric power, compared with traditional internal-combustion engine vehicles or hybrid vehicles, the electric vehicles can enhance the energy structure, improve the peak-to-valley balance of the electrical grid system, achieve low-emission travel, and reduce exhaust gas, waste heat and noise pollution. Now, electric vehicles have entered an initial stage of industrialization on a global scale.
For a pure electric vehicle with a traction battery as an energy source, the evaluation indicators therefor include the endurance mileage, the energy consumption per unit mileage, etc. Among them, the endurance mileage is an important measure of the economic performance of an electric vehicle, and a great many studies are also mainly focused on how to enhance the endurance mileage of the electric vehicle. The larger the capacity of a battery pack is and the stronger energy storage capacity the electric vehicle has, the longer the endurance mileage is. However, the increase in the battery pack increases the vehicle mass, thus affecting the performance of the vehicle and increasing the production costs.
In general, the electric vehicle can recover energy through regenerative braking to increase the endurance mileage. However, relying solely on regenerative braking is not enough. It is necessary to seek other methods to balance the power performance, economic performance and safety performance of the electric vehicle and improve the endurance mileage of the electric vehicle. In addition, unlike hybrid vehicles, for pure electric vehicles, the location of charging piles or battery swap stations should be taken into full account, so as to prevent roadside breakdown from power shortage due to the lack of consideration of the endurance mileage and the location of charging piles.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a novel driving behavior adjusting method for an electric vehicle to solve the above problems.